Mario Kart Wii
Mario Kart Wii is a racing game for the Wii made by Nintendo, it is very fun for people of all ages. Features of Mario Kart Wii include Online play using the Nintendo WiFi Connection, the Wii Wheel, and more! Gameplay Mario Kart Wii returns the franchise to single driver gameplay, moving away from the approach of its predecessor, Mario Kart DS on the Nintendo DS. Like Mario Kart DS, the game contains sixteen new tracks while also including sixteen classic tracks. The biggest change from others in the series, Bikes have been added to the mix. Each weight class has six karts and six bikes. Karts are heavier and can push bikes off-road while bikes can get a few extra Speed Boosts (via Wheelies) and a better turbo boost. Battle Mode has changed significantly from others in the series in that the player can no longer have a full fledged free-for-all and instead the players work on teams. This controversial change is also points-based and the Bob-omb and Shine Sprite battles were cut and replaced by a coin romp. There are two other racing modes: Online, where you race with up to 11 other players (or 10, if you invited a Guest to play) and the Tournament Mode. Every month there are two tournaments created by Nintendo, where you must do all kinds of things: beat a boss, complete a course quickly with lots of Golden Mushrooms and much more. You can access the current Tournament via the Mario Kart Wii Channel option in the Main Menu. Also, Midair Stunts can be done for a speed boost. The Spin Turn technique has also returned from Mario Kart 64. Racers, Vehicles and Weight Classes Click here for a list with all the characters and vehicles (and their weight classes). Items Classic items from previous installments return as well as three new items. *Banana *Triple Banana *Fake Item Box *Green Shell *Triple Green Shell *Red Shell *Triple Red Shell *Spiny Shell *Bob-omb *Blooper *Thunderbolt *Thunder Cloud *Mushroom *Triple Mushroom *Golden Mushroom *Mega Mushroom *Star *Bullet Bill *POW Block Tracks Here are all the Cups. Mushroom Cup *Luigi Circuit *Moo Moo Meadows *Mushroom Gorge *Toad's Factory Flower Cup *Mario Circuit *Coconut Mall *DK Summit *Wario's Gold Mine Star Cup *Daisy Circuit *Koopa Cape *Maple Treeway *Grumble Volcano Special Cup *Dry Dry Ruins *Moonview Highway *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road Shell Cup *GCN Peach Beach *DS Yoshi Falls *SNES Ghost Valley 2 *N64 Mario Raceway Banana Cup *N64 Sherbet Land *GBA Shy Guy Beach *DS Delfino Square *GCN Waluigi Stadium Leaf Cup *DS Desert Hills *GBA Bowser Castle 3 *N64 DK's Jungle Parkway *GCN Mario Circuit Lightning Cup *SNES Mario Circuit 3 *DS Peach Gardens *GCN DK Mountain *N64 Bowser's Castle Battle Courses *Block Plaza *Delfino Pier *Funky Stadium *Chain Chomp Wheel *Thwomp Desert *SNES Battle Course 4 *GBA Battle Course 3 *N64 Skyscraper *GCN Cookie Land *DS Twilight House Karts These are the Small Karts * Standard Kart S * Booster Seat * Mini Beast * Cheep Charger * Tiny Titan * Blue Falcon These are the Medium Karts * Standard Kart M * Classic Dragster * Wild Wing * Super Blooper * Daytripper * Sprinter These are the Large Karts * Standard Kart L * Offroader * Flame Flyer * Piranha Prowler * Jetsetter * Honeycoupe Bikes SmallBikes * Standard Bike S * Bullet Bike * Bit Bike * Quacker * Magikruiser * Jet Bubble middle weight Bikes * Standard Bike M * Mach Bike * Sugarscoot * Zip Zip * Sneakster * Dolphin Dasher =Heavy weight Bikes * Standard Bike L * Flame Runner * Wario Bike * Shooting Star * Spear * Phantom Review External Links * The Mario Kart Wii Website * mariokartwii.com Category:Games